


Breathless

by magnessina



Series: Breathless [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina/pseuds/magnessina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has never seen the appeal of sex before. That's why the dream left him so... breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> A very short ficlet, non-magical AU. My first Rumbelle thing, written back in December.

He had never seen the appeal of sex.

Honestly, he hadn’t.

There is this stereotype, isn’t there? Men are said to think about sex every few minutes, to _beg_ their wives for a quickie – or any sort of attention, really – and if their wives are… unwilling, they simply find what they crave in other women.

Mr Gold was quite certain there was something wrong with him, then.

His marriage to Milah, short as it was, did nothing to wake that part of him. He found her beautiful, true, and he was pretty sure he loved her. For a while, at least. Nonetheless, their first time was awkward and not _that_ spectacular at all; it didn’t get any better after that, sadly. At some point they stopped trying altogether.

And he was relieved.

He didn’t have to come home in the evening anxious, wondering whether his wife would want to… do that again.

So when he wakes up in the middle of the night, panting, with his palms fisting the sheets and his cock painfully hard, he is quite shocked.

What surprises him even more is realising who he has been dreaming about.

Miss French.

_Belle_.

Storybrooke’s new librarian.

A very young, very beautiful and very bright woman.

A woman who doesn’t find him intimidating but smiles at him when he visits her library to collect the rent, and who laughs at his snarky remarks on pretty much everyone who lives in Storybrooke. A woman who seems very intelligent and who’s got a great sense of humour.

And also a woman who wears the shortest and ridiculously girly skirts, the prettiest blouses hugging her soft curves and those _bloody heels_ that make her legs look like a sin.

Yes. It is surprising.

Recalling his dream, Mr Gold sighs deeply.

Perhaps, sex with the right person can, after all, be appealing.


End file.
